Angel
by Cassie Faith
Summary: "You changed me for the better. For that, I owe you everything." Jori. Valentine's one-shot looking at J&T's VDays throughout the years.


**A/N:** So, this was supposed to be posted as a Christmas one-shot. Well, it works for Valentine's as well! It's a semi-song fic inspired by 'Angel' by Jack Johnson. Enjoy.

* * *

 _I've got an angel_

 _She doesn't wear any wings_

 _She wears a heart that can melt my own_

 _She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_

Their first Valentine's Day together was spent in a Vegas wedding chapel. Both were grinning ear to ear as they held hands in front of the minister. The two are just eighteen and freshmen in college, but deliriously in love. Only eight months they'd been dating, yet both knew this was their fate.

"You may now kiss your bride," the minister smiled at Jade as she brought her new wife into a loving kiss.

Their families and friends were all shocked as the two happily announced their marriage at a party that weekend. Of course all were polite and congratulated them after recovering from the shock.

"Do you love my daughter?" David Vega asked Jade when they got a moment alone.

Jade nodded, "She is my angel. She makes me want to be a better person and I cannot picture my future without her. I _do_ love your daughter and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you if that's what it takes."

David never questioned Jade's love for his baby girl ever again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _She gives me presents_

 _With her presence alone_

 _She gives me everything I could wish for_

 _She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_

Their third Valentine's was spent in a tiny off campus apartment not far from NYU. They transferred there at the beginning of the school year. They were college students, only twenty, and still hopelessly in love. However, as big changes usually go, the move brought on tension. Soon they began fighting about anything and everything. This was scary for a young couple that never seriously fought before.

It was a snowy Valentine's that year when Jade stormed out as they were having a petty argument over dinner.

"Jade!" Tori ran over to her wife as she entered.

Tori kissed her sweetly, "You came home," you could tell both had been crying. "I was worried sick… with how horrible the weather is, I mean."

Jade knew what Tori really meant though, "Of course I came home. I will _never_ not come home to you. Promise." The two smiled at each other as they held hands and cried happily.

They promised each other that night to never walk out because of a fight.

And they kept that promise.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _She can make angels_

 _I've seen it with my own eyes_

 _You gotta be careful when you've got good love_

 _Cause them angels will just keep on multiplying_

Their sixth Valentine's was spent in the hospital. Tori was in labor with their first child and it was going to be a Valentine's baby.

They prepared for nine months. Read all the books, took every class, and read any article they could find. They were ready to be mommies, in fact, maybe even a bit over-prepared.

What they didn't expect though was the ultimate Valentine's/anniversary surprise life could possibly give them.

"Can't believe the doctor didn't notice there were two… for a whole nine months!" Tori mused as she watched Jade holding their newborn twin daughters. Both agreed it was the best Valentine's/anniversary gift ever.

Jade smiled up at her, "They still need names, Mama." She stood and handed one of the twins to Tori.

Tori thought for a moment, looking between the babies, before beaming, "How about Stella and Gabrielle?"

Jade leaned over and kissed her wife, "Sounds perfect."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _But you're so busy changing the world_

 _Just one smile and you could change all of mine_

 _We share the same soul_

Many anniversaries/Valentine's/birthdays followed after that. It became their favorite day of the year. The twins grew from infants into toddlers and then into little girls. Two cats, a dog, three birds, and a turtle rounded things out in the Vega-West home… for a little while anyway. When they twins were eight, another little angel came along. They named her Emma and she finally made their family feel complete.

They decided their sixteenth Valentine's should be spent celebrating their love and all the good it made. Since they eloped, it was suggested they renew their vows and have a real wedding. Of course, neither said no.

Two elegant white dresses, two blushing brides, three happy kids, four emotional parents, and one giddy sister topped the day. Their friends and family attended happily and the minister who originally married them was gracious enough to perform the ceremony.

There was cake, dancing, drunken guests, presents, and smiles to be had at the reception. Jade's hand rarely left Tori's as they spent the evening gazing at each other just like they had sixteen year ago.

When it came time for their first dance, both had realized they'd never actually done this. The two giggled a bit nervously as the music started.

They swayed together as Jack Johnson's 'Angel' played. It was the song Jade had won Tori over with all those years ago. Who knew how much life would imitate art for them.

Jade hummed the song to Tori as they danced. She knew that she'd probably mentioned it before, but it bore repeating why she chose to sing this song to Tori.

"You remember why I picked this song to tell you I loved you?" The raven haired woman asked her wife with a content grin.

Tori nodded, "Of course I do. You said I was your angel sent to save you. That last year of high school was really hard on you," she became somber and Jade agreed.

"I don't think I told you the whole truth, T. That first night you asked over to hang out, remember?" she paused and Tori nodded. "I was considering running away so I could off myself somewhere. I didn't want anyone to find me. Just go off somewhere, die, and then become another Jane Doe. I didn't want to exist anymore." Jade began tearing up while Tori listened patiently.

"You made me that damned milkshake and didn't even ask what was wrong. You, unlike everybody else, knew I would talk when ready. We hung out for what, two months? Before I actually started talking about my life with you?" Jade smiled and Tori returned it.

Tori spoke up then, "Two months, fifteen milkshakes, twenty coffees, thirty orders of French fries, sixty-five movies, and one bottle of wine was how long it took… to be exact." Tori ducked her head then as Jade gave a knowing grin.

"See? I knew you had ulterior motives!" Jade cheered causing Tori to vibrate with laughter.

Tori collected herself and then replied, "I knew that if you wanted to talk to me, you'd do when the time was right."

"You," Jade started cradling Tori's face in her hands, "became my angel. I was in a terrible place and you saved me. You changed me for the better. For that, I owe you everything. You've got my soul, forever."

"I love you, Jade West." Tori smiled sweetly at her wife.

"And I love you, Tori Vega." Jade pulled Tori in and kissed her sweetly as the last few bars of their song faded away.

* * *

I have started a forum exclusively for Jori! If you want to meet fellow fans, talk, and express your Jori love on a semi-private platform, then I've got the place for you! Membership is **free** and **moderated.** So, unlike Twitter, Tumblr, and etc. rude people don't have to join and can be easily removed.

I'm looking for members and staff. Once I get 10-20 members, then I'll open up looking for people to help me run it. My goal is to have our own space to love on Jori. I certainly hope I'm not the only one. If there are any questions or issues, please send me a PM on here. Thanks! Since I cannot put links in stories, Google: ZetaBoards All About Jori to locate it! :D (There is another, old, Jori forum hosted on ZB, so be sure to look for **All About Jori**!)


End file.
